Back then
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Jay reflects. ok, so i suck at summaries, but this is my first time posting. Its a HerryJay slash story. If this bothers you, dont read it. Please no flames, but feedback welcome!


CLASS OF THE TITANS

HERRY/JAY

Summary: Jay reflects. This is my first time posting, so yes the summary sucks. Please have an open mind, and no flames. This is a Herry/Jay fic. It should be suitable for everyone, besides having guy/guy relationships. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own them, they belong to someone else, too bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My life is beyond weird, I mean, instead of doing normal teenager things, I'm out trying to stop the

evil god of time from trying to destroy the world. It all started at new years eve, when we were brought here, to the school. At first I thought this was all a joke, I mean, its not everyday that the

queen of the gods tells you that you're a descendant of a famous Greek hero. But after we were

attacked by a "supposedly" mythical beast, I started to come to grips with the situation. That was

our first challenge and more were to come, but somehow we managed to pull through. We nearly

lost each other quite a few times, and I died, as did Odie, but we managed to bounce back.

I remember when Odie turned against us, or so we thought. In the end it turned out he was just

using the Trojan horse idea, but it was scary to think one of our own could turn against us. We all

watched him after that, for quite some time, each of us in our own way.

Other things happened after that, it seemed like we could barely get a break, before Cronus sent

something else at us. Another event that is still clear in my mind, clearer then the others, was when

we ran into the minotaur, that was also when I started to have feelings for Theresa. When we had to

go down into the maze, I admit that I was worried, when we found out there was more then one of

them, I was scared, then Theresa went after them, with us trying to catch up, being stuck in a hole

doesn't help, and I was terrified. We fought and we won, but we were bruised by the end of it. Neil

had a huge bruise on his shin, Atlanta had smaller scratches, same with Archie, Theresa and myself.

Odie was fine, but I saw Herry take a bull in the chest. I know he was bruised, and sore, cause he

stayed away from the gym for awhile, and he started showering early in the morning, back at the

house, before the rest of us were up. But he never once complained. I could only think of how

strong he really was.

One night I asked Theresa out, and she said yes. We started going out in our free time.

Then came Medea, and my feelings for Theresa were put on hold. The male population went crazy,

crazy and lustful that is. We weren't exactly thinking with our heads. When I ended up on that

beach, I was a little worried, what with having no idea as to where I was or how to get home, but

when Herry walked over that sand dune, followed by Archie, I felt relived, what ever this was, we

could face it together. Any ways, when the rest of the team showed up, minus Neil, we made it

home in one piece. But that made me question, what exactly were my feelings for Theresa, if they

could disappear so quickly?

I didn't have much time to think about it though before Campe came along, and Granny was

kidnapped. Herry looked so desperate to get her back, and I guess I understand, because at the time,

she was his only family, except of course for the team. But when he went after Cronus with

Campe, I really didn't know what to do. It felt like a part of me was missing. We went after them,

and did get them back, but it still didn't get rid of the pain that was in my abdomen, especially when

I saw him and campe fall off the cliff. All I could think of at the time, was how helpless I was. But

like I said, we got them back, granny saved the day.

If I thought that I was lucky before, well, I was wrong, because over the year, that we faced Cronus

, that, was luck, I mean how many people can die, and come back? But I did. Anyways, Theresa and I

talked about what happened, and chalked it up to my ancestry. But there was still doubt in her eyes.

It took me quite some time to figure out what the doubt was about.

Have you ever fought a Kraken? We have. And let me tell you its not easy. Especially when its

trying to kill you. Even now I can feel it slapping the waves and rocking the boat, and I can still see

Herry and Atlanta treading water, trying to escape it. Like all of our other close calls, the images are

burned into my eye lids. After that encounter Theresa and I broke up, it just seemed like we

couldn't connect, and something she said bothered me. Her exact words when we broke up were "I

can't continue this relationship, especially when you're in love with someone else." This puzzled

me, because as far as I knew, I didn't have feelings for anyone else.

The last memory I have to recall, is actually the beginning of the story. We ran into the Cyclops

Odysseus had blinded hundreds of years ago. And when I say ran, I mean it. We were out jogging,

anyways, odie and I ended up being captured and hung from the ceiling of some warehouse, by

shackles. Later on, after Cyclops left, we could hear loud crashes coming from outside, that shook

the warehouse, and then the others were brought in, they were unconscious and didn't look too

good. They were hung by the same shackles as Odie, and myself. It was only then did I notice Archie

and Theresa missing. I strained my head to look at the others and I remember feeling dread when

the others started to wake, but Herry didn't. It took longer, but eventually he did, and I felt a surge

of relief when he opened his eyes, and was back to his usually quirky self. But I also felt a surge of

anger towards the Cyclops, and what he had done. Anyways, to make it quick, Archie and Theresa

snuck in and got Herry loose, who then got me loose.

It was only later on, when I was sitting alone in my room, that it hit me. And oh boy did it hit me.

All these feelings I was having, how all the time I was dating Theresa, I never really wanted to "do"

anything with her. I. Was. In. Love. With. Herry. I had no idea when it happened, I just know that

sometime over the time I had met him, that I had fallen in love, and somehow Theresa knew before

even I did. I wanted to go and tell him, I nearly did, before I remembered one thing. As far as I knew

Herry wasn't interested. He liked girls, even though I had only seen him pursue one girl before, and

that was Medeallia, and she had all of the guys under her spell. So I decided to wait, to make my

move.

In the end, I wasn't the one who made the first move. Herry caught me in the library, and before I

knew what was happening we were kissing, and it was exactly the way I imagined it. He tasted so

good, and I never wanted it to end.

As I come back to the present, I look over at my lover, sleeping curled up against me. Its been six

years, and we're still in love. Cronus is gone, and we still keep in touch with the others, getting

together once a week. Atlanta and Archie are together, finally. They have a munch kin running

around all the time. Neil and Theresa surprisingly are together and Odie met a girl named Harmony

a year after we defeated Cronus, at a convention. They have two little geniuses running around

their home. Herry hasn't changed too much, he's still as ruggedly handsome as ever, and I suppose

that I haven't really changed either. Herry and I live together, in a large farm house in the country,

but still close to the city. Herry and I run a self defence camp here at the farm, and it pays the bills,

and lets us live happily. We still go and visit the gods, doing small favours, and heroic duties every

now and again, and in truth, we really couldn't be any happier.


End file.
